Savior
by In Love With Rin
Summary: Oruka Matsuoka was saved by something, she survived drowning because of this thing. However, she was left severely injured. She is clinging to life. A orca. And a mysterious young man will soon come to meet this girl. Haruka and her brother Rin, will solve the mystery and find out who has done this to Oruka. A saddening twist will come to shock most readers at the end." (Sundays)
1. Figure of the Night

The girl felt like she was drowning. Her chest was heaving down on her like a anchor chained to her heart. Once water streams into her mouth, she chokes and coughs. She can't get the air out of her nose and mouth. She finally sinks. The girl doesn't have the strength to even lift her arms or move her legs. She can only see the reflection of the moon on the calm ocean. When she closes her eyes, she is swallowed into darkness. Her life has ended...

A sound is heard from the deep depths of the ocean. Clicks? Or a song? The girl is now pale and sinking to the bottom. A dark figure appears. Its long and huge. 10 times the size of the girl. It lowers down its massive body to get bellow hers. It slowly lifts the lifeless girl up to the surface. The moonlight shines on her body. The object in the water moves her towards the shore of the beach...

A young man sees the girl on the beach. He runs over to her and bends down. The boy is very muscular and tall. The only thing he is wearing is a pair of shorts. He is wet. It seems like he was swimming.

He grabs her wrist and checks for a pulse. Its very very faint. If he leaves, it will be too late. He decides to perform CPR. He opens his mouth and connects is lips with hers. He blows. He checks for a pulse, nothing. He once again connects his lips to hers and blows. Once again, nothing. He is running out of breath. He is worried and even calling for help. No one is around. He tried for one last time. He blows as hard as he can.

He hears something come up the girls throat. She coughs up a handful of water and pants. She looks at the mans face who saved her. But she could only get a glimpse because she faints. Her body has taken in a deadly amount of salt water. The boy picks her up and runs to the town he was staying at...

Haruka was waiting for Makoto to come pick him up like he usually does, but if he waits any longer, he will be late for school. He sighs and walks out of his house and walks his way to school alone.'

In class today, Makoto isn't there. Makoto hasn't missed a day of school at all this year. Its odd. At lunch, Nagisa and Rei are already in the roof. Haruka walks with his lunch, which is mackerel, and sits with them. They look at Haruka like they have something to tell him.

"Haru-chan did you hear?" Haruka looks at Nagisa confused. "What? Is it Makoto?" Rei shakes his head. "Yes and No. We heard a girl from your class drowned last night. Her name I think was... Oruka Matsuoka." Haruka cocks his head in thought. He tries to think about it. Images of the girl with dark red hair and crimson eyes who doesn't really talk to may people. Makoto seemed close with her.

Makoto would talk with her everyday. He actually seen Makoto walk her home a few times when Haruka had to stay late. "Makoto-sempai has been missing ever since it happened." Haruka widens his eyes. "But!" Nagisa chimes in. "He might be with Matsuoka-chan. I would understand why. So don't worry Haru-chan." Haruka smiles because they tried to make him feel better. He wonders how Rin would have reacted. Its his sister. He's sure he would be heartbroken...

After school, when Haru arrives home, he grabs his cellphone for the first time in months, and dials a number. The other end rings and rings until a muffled, "Hello", is heard. "Makoto?!" Haruka finally has gotten in touch with Makoto! "Haru? I'm sorry.., I must have worried you." Haruka doesn't care. He can hear that his friend is okay. "Makoto. Where are you?" Before a answer is heard, Haruka can hear someone crying in the background.

"I'm at Iwatobi Hospital. I found Oruka practically dead in the entrance of the town. I was walking to the store when I found her. Someone must have brought her there. I rushed her here and called Rin. He is the one you hear crying. Her symptoms were terrible. Blood and water are coming up when she coughs. But she doesn't even wake up when it comes. It just comes up her throat and chokes her. When that happens, Rin or myself have to lift her up and have it spill out into a bucket... It happens at least twice a hour. She also has hypothermia. Her clothes were drenched. Rin changed her and had to keep her warm... he hasn't let her go."

Haruka feels sorry for Rin. And even Makoto for having to go through that much stress. But one question remains in his mind. What happened to Oruka?

Makoto hangs the phone and sighs. He slumps back into the chair. He hopes to get a wink of sleep. He hasn't in at least 24 hours. When he closes his eyes, he finally goes to sleep within a few minutes.

As Makoto sleeps, Rin hears something come up Oruka's throat. He grabs the bucket and lifts her up to let it flow into it, but, its not coming out! Rin panics and looks to the monitor. Her heart beat is decreasing at a dangerous rate. He slaps her back to try to force it out. It won't budge. He cries again. But the has to suck it up and help her someway. He decides to preform the Heimlich maneuver. He has never thought he would have to do that to his own sister...

Water streams out of her mouth and lands into the bucket. Blood is mixed into the water. Once all of the water stops, her eyes slowly open...

Please review and tell me how I did in my first fanfic Updates on Sundays or earlier!


	2. The Man in Black and White

Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter :) I changed the genre and the description a little.

Oruka's eyes slowly open. Rin's eyes widen and his eyes swell with tears. The hugs her and weeps into her shoulder. She is still dazed and confused. She looks at her twin brother. He is getting her gown wet. She can feel the tears soaking through the gown and touching her skin. When that happens, flashes of the ocean, the massive creature who saved her, and the mysterious man who also saved her, come into her mind.

Her heart begins to beat uncontrollably. Her chest once again feels heavy. Oruka's eyes once again, close. Rin looks up at her. "Oruka? Oruka!? Oruka!", he screams. Makoto's eyes snap open and he instantly stands to sit in the bed. "What happened Rin?", he calmly asks.

Rin doesn't even look up. He lays her down on her bed. He looks like he just witnessed something horrible. Makoto sees the bucket is filled with water. But there is a dark red substance inside. She has been coughing up blood with the salt water but there is more then usual. Rin is looking down at her. But when he speaks, his voice sounds hoarse and dry.

"She choked on water. It wouldn't come up... I had to help her. When it came out, she opened her eyes. I was so happy. I thought she was going to be OK. But, she passed out again and her heart rate increased at a deadly rate..." Makoto nods his head in understanding. Makoto is really calm about the situation for some reason. He is the one who found Oruka. He is the one who is the closest to her besides Rin. Why is he so calm?

Its the next day. Haruka once again decides to wait for Makoto to visit. He has come home last night. Haruka went to visit Makoto. He seemed normal and calm. He didn't mention Oruka or anything else. Haruka is glad Makoto seems to be back to his old self.

Someone knocks on his door and walks in. Makoto steps in. "Good Morning Haru." Haruka smiles and nods. Makoto sits down next to Haru. Haru is reading a magazine about fitness and swimming. Typical Haru. Suddenly, his phone gets a text. Haru never checks his phone but today, its a different story. He clicks open the phone and its from Rin.

"Haru... Oruka has finally woken up. She seems to be doing a lot better now. I guess... She doesn't remember what happened to her though. That's not what matters right now. What matters is that she is better. I hope she recovers soon... she still has the blood coming up. It scares me because I don't want to lose her. The doctor said she is strong. She shouldn't have survived the first night... She is losing a lot of blood because of what she is coughing up. I just hope she gets better... I'm traumatised about it all. I just hope that who ever saved her is proud. But however she got into the ocean, is a unanswered question. That is what I want to find out the most... Tell Makoto, I said thank you for his support. Visit when you can..."

-Rin

Haruka closes his phone and stands. He is going to see Oruka. He wants to help Rin recover from his trauma, and help Oruka recover all together. Makoto however, decided not to come. Its weird because he was the one who seemed the most worried. Haruka leaves him be. He makes his way to the hospital.

But on his way he notices a figure behind a tree as he walks by. He turns to look then it's gone. That's odd. But when he turns again, a young man is standing in front of Haruka. He has night black hair and jet black eyes. He is wearing a white hoodie and black pants. The man is standing there. Not making a sound; staring at Haruka. Haruka stops. "Umm... Who are you?" The man opens his mouth to reveal pure white teeth. They are spiked, like Rin's. It leaves a uneasy feeling in Haruka's mind. Then, he sees a slight stain of blood on the tips of every tooth. Haruka slowly backs away but the man follows his every step.

The man finally corners Haruka. A dead end. Haruka's heart races with fear. What is this guy going to do?! The man pulls up close to Haruka's face so he can smell his musky breath. It reeks of dead flesh. What or who is this guy?! Haruka finally gets the courage to scream for help. "Someone Help!", he screams.

あなたが恐れている？(Are you afraid?)

The man snickers a evil type laugh. "You sure do look afraid." The man has a mature sounding voice yet he looks the same age as Haruka. The man speaks again, "I'm warning you. Beware of the gentle giant." Then the man disappeared out of sight.

Haruka falls to his knees. He has never experienced such a thrill in his life. But he wonders what the man was talking about. "Beware of the gentle giant"? What did it mean?!

With that question stuck in his head, he walks into the hospital. Rin is still there, sitting on the bed trying to feed Oruka. But from the looks of it, she has thrown it all up. She looks completely dumbfounded. Her eyes are grey looking and dazed. Haruka closes the door and sits in another chair across the room. Rin doesn't look at him. Rin gives up on trying to feed her. A doctor comes in and does a checkup on her.

He preforms operations on her. "Well... her mind seems to have shut down. She hasn't responded to any of the tests I have performed. I'm beginning to worry about her mental state. Physically she is recovering, but the hypothermia that has developed might be the cause. I also have another theory. She could have suffered from some type of trauma. Physically and mentally. Look at this." The doctor picks up her arm and rolls up her sleeve. A dark purple or black bruise swells on her arm. Along with smaller ones around it. Rin's eyes widen. Then, the next thing that he sees makes Rin truly scared.

歯のマーク... (Teeth Marks...)

All around her body. Her arms, and one by her ear. Rin backs away and falls to the floor. His eyes become dark. Emotions swirl around his mind. But only one can surface. Anger. The one thing he has always held back, has surfaced. He walks out the room. A few seconds later, a loud bang is heard. He must have punched a wall...

Haruka is starting to remember who he has encountered before entering the hospital. That man... he has sharp teeth, but its not the kind that would leave a mark like that. It looks like it was left by someone with normal teeth. He needs to find out who done this!

What do you think it means? Who done it?! Updated Sundays or earlier!


	3. Kyuseishu Mizushima and Mamoru Wakahisa

Rin has finally walked out of the hospital being there for a few days at Oruka's side. He is determined to find out who done this to Oruka. After the bruises and teeth marks all over her arms. What happened to her?! He gets so frustrated that he punches a nearby tree. It leaves his knuckles bloody and scraped. He stands there for a while. But he realizes that someone is watching him.

Rin stares at this person until it finally steps into the light. A young man who is tall, and muscular is standing behind the tree.

私に従ってください (Follow me)

Rin hesitates but obeys. He feels like this man knows something about Oruka's incident. He leads him to the beach of Iwatobi. He stops at the tide line. The water is hitting the mans sneakers. His black jacket is blowing with the sea breeze. "This... is where the girl was found." Rin flinches. She was found at the beach... During a bad storm that ripped through Iwatobi that luckily wasn't devastating.

"How do you know?" Rin asks. The man sighs. He turns back to face Rin. "Its best of you don't know now." He didn't notice it before, but the man has a scar going down his eye. Then, the man unbuttons his shirt to reveal a long scar that extends from his shoulder, to his waist. "This world is filled with hardships some people can't bear. Be thankful for what you have now, because one day it might all be gone... Like me." Rin stands back. What does he mean by all of this?! Is this supposed to relate to Oruka's incident?! "What does this have to do with Oruka?!", Rin screams.

The man walks over to Rin. He buttoned back his shirt. He stops when he gets to Rin. The man sighs. "Oruka. We chose for her to survive. My friend, Mamoru, has already warned your friend about this but I must warn you.

ジェントル·ジャイアントに注意してください... (Beware of the gentle giant...)

The man walks away. He leaves something. It looks like a folder. Rin bends down and picks it up. The cover reads,

"Kyuseishu Mizushima. Mamoru Wakahisa." The two names.. The man has mentioned Mamoru. So the man must be Kyuseishu. He opens it and reads what's inside. A piece of paper is inside. As well as a few pictures. Rin looks at the pictures first. A young man, with black eyes and black hair, is crying in the rain. His hood is up and he seems to be screaming something. The next is Kyuseishu standing outside of a village. But its flaming. Kyuseishu is crying and kneeling on the ground. His face and chest are cut up and bloody... The last one is the two boys meeting. Those pictures left a scar in Rin's heart. They look so helpless.

"I guess this is what he meant.." Rin realized. Then he looks at the paper. It looks like a letter.

"I know you are desperate to learn the truth of Oruka. We know her well. How? Well, when you left for Australia, she met Mamoru and I. She helped us. When we didn't have shelter, she let us into her home. When we didn't have food or water, she would give us some of hers. She brought us clothes... She was like a mother to us even though she was so young... What happened to her, was unexpected. I never thought someone would hurt a innocent girl like her. I want you to find out who done this. We know. But if we tell you, you may not be able to control yourself. You could do something rash. Which could cause Oruka pain in her heart. But, if you don't find out soon, who ever done this will strike again. Your friend, has to help in this too. The two of you can solve this together. We will meet again. Please... Oruka might not survive of this man comes again... Help her. Save her. For Oruka."

-Kyuseishu

Rin stands there speechless. The man who has done this to Oruka, might strike again? Why? What did she do to deserve this? Nothing. Nothing at all. Oruka is a kind girl. Rin's twin has always looked out for him. When he left for school, she would wave and say, 'Have a good day.', before she would leave for Iwatobi High School. She would make him lunch and breakfast. Even though he lived in Samezuka Academy, she would visit him and do those things. Sometimes she would fall asleep in Rin's bed if she was tired. Oruka would also watch him in practice, and help out with coaching. She was a good instructor. She would wait for him sometimes outside of the academy if they weren't allowing visitors that day. She got sick one time from waiting outside in the cold. Rin carried her home. All of those memories came flooding back into Rin's mind.

"Oruka. Oruka.. Oruka... Oruka!", Rin screamed. He fell to his knees and sobbed. He couldn't stand the fact that someone wanted to hurt his sister. Who was it?!

Rin's phone gets a call. He answers it without saying a word. Its Makoto. "Rin? Where are you? You have been gone for hours. Oruka has woken up again. But she isn't saying anything. The doctor told me what is wrong. Who could have done this?" Rin mutters something, "Who ever done this... I will make sure they never see daylight again. I will find out who done this to Oruka. I promise..." Makoto sighs, "I hope so. I believe in you Rin." He hangs up and stands. He walks back to the hospital with hope for the best.

Kyuseishu and Mamoru watch Rin leave. Mamoru sighs. "When do you think the man will attack again?" Kyuseishu turns to look at the worried Mamoru. "Don't worry. We will be watching over Oruka just like she has for us. We will strike if the two boys don't get there in time. But I'm afraid Oruka doesn't have much time..." Kyuseishu walks away and Mamoru follows.


	4. Awakening and Kidnapping

This chapter is small.. sry

Rin walks back into the hospital room. Makoto is there and so is Haruka. Oruka is sitting up in her bed. But she is once again dazed. Her eyes are grey. Rin sighs and sits in the bed. She doesn't move. Not even say, 'Welcome back Rin.' She would always do that... Rin is desperate to have his old sister back.

Makoto is fast asleep in the chair in the back of the room. Haruka is restlessly watching Oruka. The doctor comes in the rooms and sighs. "I guess she woke up again... Yet, she has no response to anyone or anything. I'm afraid one of these days, she may never wake up." With those words, Rin looks into Oruka's dazed eyes. He hugs her. She still doesn't react. Nothing is the same anymore.

But suddenly, Oruka raises her head. She looks around. "R...i...n..." Rin's eyes widen. "Oruka...", he says. He doesn't shed a tear. Nothing. His emotions are stuck inside. The only thing he can express is anger. But he can't do that to his sister.

The doctor runs over to her. He looks at the monitor. Her heartbeat is still rapid. "How? This is rare for a young girl like her to be responsive at all." The doctor once again preforms the operations on her. But she doesn't respond to any of them. None. Yet, she is looking at Rin. Haruka is speechless. He can't find the words to say.

"Oruka. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. But, please tell us what happened. If we know, we will do our best to help you.", the doctor explains. Oruka's mind flood with memories of what took place... Being dragged out of her home, beat, and thrown into the ocean... She can't find words to say. She sits there, silent. Rin looks into his sisters eyes. Truly, she is having a nightmare as she is awake. Rin understands that...

"Leave her... It left a scar that can only be healed over time.", Rin says. Rin can feel her emotions. He can feel that she is afraid, lost, confused, and hurt. All of the emotions, are hurting Rin inside. His sister is suffering because of one person... Who?!

Rin grabs a hold of Oruka's hand. "I promise, I will find who ever done this to you. I will make him get what he deserves. I will risk my life to protect you. Don't worry Oruka. Just wait, you will be better in no time. And we would be able to live a normal life again." Even though he says all of those things, he is afraid at he might not be able to keep that promise. Rin stands. "Haru. Come with me." Haruka nods and walks out the room with Rin.

Rin walks out to the beach and Haruka follows. Rin stops and calls out, "Kyuseishu! Mamoru! Come out! I know you're there!" Haruka tilts his head in confusion. "Rin. What are you doing?" As he says that, Kyuseishu and Mamoru come out behind them. Haruka sees Mamoru and steps back. "You... you're the guy who warned me." Mamoru grins. "Yeah. It was me. And my friend here is Kyuseishu. As you know Rin. But I see your friend will help us?" Rin nods. Kyuseishu walks up to Haruka.

"So you will help us protect Oruka?" Haruka hesitantly nods his head. "I sense fear in your eyes. But you have accepted my offer. I'm afraid Oruka doesn't have much time. The person who done this, will strike soon. Earliest is tonight. We must watch her at all times. One second, she could be there, the next, gone. So keep on the look out." Everyone nods. They all walk back to the hospital. But when they get back, Oruka is gone, as well as Makoto!

Mamoru gasps, "He must have attacked early! Rin runs over to the window. It's cracked open. "He left the window opened. It leaves a clear trace that he has been here. We need to follow any possible way where he could have taken her! But..." Rin turns to Kyuseishu and Mamoru. "If you know who it is, why won't you tell us?! If you want Oruka to survive then why are you keeping us in the dark?!" Mamoru sighs. "Honestly, you should have figured it out already. But we told you, you have to find out ourself. We are still helping. That's all that matters right now." He is right. They can't waste time on this dumb argument! Rin runs out with everyone else and scans the road. Its turning dusk already.

"Look! There is a trail. It looks like footprints. We need to follow it!", Haruka says. Kyuseishu nods and leads everyone down the road. It leads to a beach. But its on a different side of town. Mamoru sighs. "This is where you found her right? Kyuseishu?" He nods. The one who saved her, was Kyuseishu himself.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps behind him. When he turns, Kyuseishu sees a flame. It spirals towards him like a angry tornado. He falls to his knees and screams. Then he hears a voice in his head.

燃やす (Burn)

"Stop it! Stop!" , Kyuseishu screams. Rin looks at him. There is nothing in front of him. What's happening?! Mamoru also falls as he sees pouring rain, and his older brother on the ground, dead. He too hears a voice.

ビッグブラザー？なぜあなたは私を保存しましたか？( Big Brother? Why did you save me?)

Rin looks back at Haru. Nothing is happening to him. What is wrong here? What is happening?!

(The next few chapters are,going to reflect on the back story of Mamoru and Kyuseishu. And also how they met Oruka.)


	5. No Regrets

Mamoru's Story

Mamoru Wakahisa was a normal troublemaker in his small village. He would steal vegetables from others farms, he would scare the elders. Everything. "Nothing could stop this kid.", someone said. The only one who is keeping him out of jail is his older brother Kabuto.

Kabuto is a successful, 25 year old, businessman working for a big company. He often works at home in order to make sure his 14 year old brother doesn't do anything rash. His efforts are demonstrated but never taken seriously. Mamoru just ignores then and walks away. Typical.

One night, when Kabuto was making dinner, there is a knock on the door. Mamoru might be home finally. Kabuto takes off his apron and sets it down. He then opens the door. Its not Mamoru to his surprise. Its a neighboring man. He lives next door. Mamoru has egged his house before.

"Hello Kamakura-san. Is there something wrong?", Kabuto asks. The man laughs. He is nearly Kabuto's age, 26. "I was just passing by my old friend. Mamoru is causing a ruckus again... he stole cabagges from my farm... I was growing that for my little sister you know..." He looks down. But when he looks back up, his eyes look murderous.

彼は今夜死んでしまう... (He will die tonight...)

Kabuto's eyes widen as Kamakura leaves. He is left in silence. He can't find the words to describe how he is feeling. Its a mix of emotions. What will he do?! Let his brother die? Not an option. He races after Kamakura. He has to save his brother!

Mamoru is walking down the dark street. He has a sack of food inside hoping his brother can cook some up. He smiles at himself for such a successful thieving. As he walks, something flies past him. His cheek suddenly stings. He touches it and sees blood on his cold fingers.

"Who's there?! Come out!", he franticly asks. He stands guard for another attack. But, someone jabs him in the back of the neck, forcing him to the ground. When he looks, its Kamakura. Kamakura laughs. "So... you think you can get away with everything huh? It must suck to be you. Having to be hated in this village. Stealing is a sin. You must die for it!" Mamoru's eyes widen as a hard kick bashes his ribs forcing blood to spurt out. Next, Kamakura takes out a knife and kneels down. He brings it close to Mamoru's neck.

"You know what happens if I cut this vain right? Your blood will stream out of your helpless body, and you will die slowly in pain and regret. I'm sure you regret being born. Your such a burden on your brother. Forcing him to cope with your thievery everyday. People hate you and him. People think you should be in jail for the rest of your life and rot. That would be fun. But, you won't live to steal again." He brings the knife closer. Then he lifts it up in the air. Mamoru closes his eyes to prepare for the worst until...

Someone forcefully pushes Mamoru to the side. The person gets stabbed in the back. Kamakura laughs again. "Well well. What do we have here? You couldn't let your brother die could you, Kabuto?" Mamoru's eyes widen as he sees his brother on the ground. Kamakura drops the knife. "I guess this will do. Live with knowing you killed your brother Mamoru. Well at least it was your fault." Kamakura walks away and disappeared into the distance.

Mamoru crawls over to Kabuto. "Hey! Hey! Kabuto! Wake up!" His eyes slowly open. He looks at the crying Mamoru. "Ah... I got to you in time... I'm glad. You get to live Mamoru..." Mamoru shakes his head. "No... I want to live it with you! I can't be left alone! Why did you save me Big Brother?" Kabuto slowly raises his hand to touch the cut, and wet cheek of his younger brother.

"Don't worry. You will survive. Please make me a promise. You will find happiness... Somewhere... Anywhere... find someone who can take care of you... please... I... I love you... Mamoru..." Kabuto slowly closes his eyes. His soul fades away...

Mamoru stands... It begins to rain. He looks up at the sky. His eyes well with tears. He screams into the sky. Wishing everything was different. Wishing he was different...

あなたは本当にこの世界で愛さ一つだけを保存しなければならなかった場合は、でしょうか？それは引き換えに自分の人生を意味していても？一部の人々は、人生は短いという当たり前のそれを取る。一部の人々は最大限に自分の人生を生きたいと思います。私の兄は、私は後悔しなかったことを、知っている...

( If you had to save the only one you truly loved in this world, would you? Even if it meant your own life in exchange? Some people take it for granted that life is short. Some people would like to live their life to the fullest. My brother, know, that I had no regrets...)


	6. Forever Alone

Kyuseishu's Story

Mizushima Kyuseishu was a normal 17 year old working hard to get into a good collage when he got older. He had goals, dreams, and inspirations like many teens. He lived alone in a small apartment in Iwatobi. He has wanted to become a idol. It was his dream for others to listen to his music. He has written many songs before. He aced his classes and always wanted to go off to collage.

One day, he was going to visit his girlfriend. He never gave out her name before. He was going to see her in another town not too far away from Iwatobi. Its about a 20 minute walk. He actually wrote her a song for her birthday. It was a nice little song he has been working on for about 2 weeks. Kyuseishu is extremely nervous about this. Yet, he is joyful.

Kyuseishu is walking down the forest path to get to the town. He is humming the sound of his song while smiling. He is so excited.

Once he gets close enough, he calls his girlfriend. There is no answer. Hmmm that's weird. She always answers her phone. He tries again and once again there is no answer. Kyuseishu is beginning to become worried. He starts to walk a little faster. His heart is racing. There might be something wrong! Suddenly, he sees smoke rising. He starts to run. As fast as he could, he finally got to the place but...

燃やす (Burn)

He hears someone say those words behind him. But he ignores it and runs into the burning village. The smoke and debris cloud his vision. He immediately runs in the direction of his girlfriends house, but when he gets there, her house is down. He tears through the wood and rubble. His hands become brushed and blistered. He doesn't care, he looks.

Then... a hand is revealed. Kyuseishu realizes what and who's hand it is. He quickly lifts up the burning wooden planks off if its victim. It reveals a young girl about the same age as Kyuseishu. Tears instantly fill his eyes. He slowly picks up the limp body and walks out of the village. He places her down on the ground. Tears are falling on her face. There is blood streaming from her head and her stomach. He sits there and cries over what almost was, but never again could be...

愛は1ちっぽけな夜に引き裂かれた。歌は、共有したり、歌わなかった。それは、私は。すべての希望を失った... 週間後に彼女の墓に置かれた...

( The love was torn apart in one measly night. The song was never shared or sung. It was placed at her grave a week after... I... lost all hope...)

The two boys went through painful times all in the same night. Mamoru lost his brother. Kyuseishu lost the only one who he loved. The boys came to meet not even hours later. Then, when they stumbled upon a girl in Iwatobi, there lives changed.

Continue into the next chapter for Kyuseishu's song :-) (in romaji. But translation is there too)


	7. Forever Together

Toku o nagameru

Watashi wa tsuitachi no yo ni akirakana yo ni, anata no omoide o sansho shite kudasai.

Anata ga egao

Anata ga waratte

Anata no sonzai

Watashi ni sekai o imi shimasu

Anata wa watashi no soba de koko ni inai toki demo

Watashi wa anata ga ita baai, sore wa dono yōna mono ni naru ka sōzō dekimasu

Chorus: Shiranai, Shiranai,

Nani ga ashita no yoake ni watashitachi no tame ni kuru

Shiranai, Shiranai,

Watashitachi mo, saigo ni mōichido, otagai no me o mitasu koto ga dekireba

Kore ijo, kore ijo

Watashi wa watashi no ude no anata o dekiru yō ni naru

Kore ijo, kore ijo

Watashi ga imamade anata ga watashi no shiryoku o hanareru yō ni naru

Shiranai, Kore ijo...

Verse 2: Anata wa itsumo watashi no muimina jōku ni waratta

Karera wa mattaku imi o motte inai baai demo

Taiyō wa anata ga ue ni suwatte, jōshō surudarou

Tsumari, tonikaku no yō ni omoeta monoda

Watashitachi dake

Kono chīsana sekai ni sunde iru hitsuyō ga arimasu

Anata wa sore o go kibōdesu ka?

Chorus: Shiranai, Shiranai,

Nani ga ashita no yoake ni watashitachi no tame ni kuru

Shiranai, Shiranai,

Watashitachi mo, saigo ni mōichido, otagai no me o mitasu koto ga dekireba

Kore ijo, kore ijo

Watashi wa watashi no ude no anata o dekiru yō ni naru

Kore ijo, kore ijo

Watashi ga imamade anata ga watashi no shiryoku o hanareru yō ni naru

Shiranai, Kore ijo...

Final Verse: Watashi wa anata to iru toki

Watashi wa ban'nin hoshi no yō ni kanjiru

Chōdo sore o shitte iru

Chorus: Shiranai, Shiranai,

Nani ga ashita no yoake ni watashitachi no tame ni kuru

Shiranai, Shiranai,

Watashitachi mo, saigo ni mōichido, otagai no me o mitasu koto ga dekireba

Kore ijo, kore ijo

Watashi wa watashi no ude no anata o dekiru yō ni naru

Kore ijo, kore ijo

Watashi ga imamade anata ga watashi no shiryoku o hanareru yō ni naru

Shiranai, Kore ijo...

Translation:

Looking out into the distance

I see my memories of you as clear as day

You smiling

You laughing

Your existence

Means the world to me

Even when you are not here by my side

I can picture what it would be like if you were

Chorus: I don't know, I don't know

What will come for us in the dawn of tomorrow

I don't know, I don't know

If we could even meet each other's eyes one last time

No more, no more

Will I let you out of my arms

No more, no more

Will I ever let you outta my sight!

Verse 2: You always laughed at my pointless jokes

Even if they had no meaning whatsoever

The sun would rise, with you sitting on top

That's what it seemed like anyway

Only us

Should live in this small world

Would you like that?

Chorus: I don't know, I don't know

What will come for us in the dawn of tomorrow

I don't know, I don't know

If we could even meet each other's eyes one last time

No more, no more

Will I let you out of my arms

No more, no more

Will I ever let you outta my sight!

Final Verse: When I'm with you

I feel like a million stars

Just know that

Chorus: I don't know, I don't know

What will come for us in the dawn of tomorrow

I don't know, I don't know

If we could even meet each other's eyes one last time

No more, no more

Will I let you out of my arms

No more, no more

Will I ever let you outta my sight!


	8. Fateful night

ruka P.o.v

When I wake in the night, I notice the clouds are flashing with thunder. Rain is lightly pattering against the window of my lonely room. My brother Rin has left to go to Australia. It has become pretty lonely since dad has died too... Rin wants to fulfil dads dream to become an Olympic swimmer. However, he came back for a short while with something on his mind. I wonder what it was...

I sit up and look outside. Then I see two figures walking down the street. They are soaked and wet. I walk over to the front door and open it. I run outside and stop them. It is two men who look like they are in there teens. They look hurt.

"Umm... You two don't look so good.", I say. They look at me with tears in their eyes. Something must have happened to them! The taller one mutters, "What could you know... Why are you out here bribing us to come with you. I know what you're trying to pull."

I stare at him. "Why would I come out here in the rain if I wanted to do that. I'm smart enough to know that, if it's raining, you don't go outside. You can catch something." The other boy nods his head. "Kyuseishu... She is right." The man I guess who is Kyuseishu mumbles under his breath something I don't understand. I don't understand why they are acting so naïve. I only want to help them.

The men sigh and nod their heads. I smile and lead them inside to my house. I know they are strangers, but I am a nice person. They look injured so I will help them. The other boy looks around. "Where are your parents? Would they be fine with this?" I begin to think. It would be fine...

"Yeah. Don't worry." I say back to them smiling. I let them sit down and I grab a few bandages to wrap up their wounds. Kyuseishu flinches back. "What are you doing?" I stop before I reach them. "I want to help you." His eyes widened. "Help us?" I nod and walk back to them. When I finish, I sit on the floor and rub my eyes while yawning.

The other boy smiles. "Thanks for your help. I appreciate it. By the way, what's your name?" I look up and smile. "Matsuoka Oruka. What about you?"

"I'm Wakahisa Mamoru. And this slacker here is Mizushima Kyuseishu.", he says while slapping Mizushima's back. Mizushima glares at Wakahisa. "Don't mind Mr. Slacker. I just met em. He is a nice guy once you get to know him." Mizushima glares at Wakahisa. "Go die." Wakahisa laughs. I laugh as well. But one thought remains in my mind... The thing about my parents. "The truth is my parents aren't here right now..." The two look back at me. Their facial expressions changes to worried or sad like.

"My father died not that long ago. He was caught up in a storm overseas and it killed him. My mother went to find a job over in America. And my brother, is in Australia. So I have been alone for some time now.", I look down. Wakahisa bends down and pats my head. " Then how about we stay with you?" Mizushima glares again at Wakahisa. "Are you crazy?" Tears begin to well up in my eyes. I have been a little lonely... "Why not? We don't have anywhere to go. You are lonely. So its perfect." I look up at Wakahisa's eyes. He smiles a warm smile and hugs me. Mizushima sighs. "I guess for a little while would be fine..." I smile and cry into Wakahisa's wet shirt. He strokes my hair. He is acting like Rin... Rin...

Sry for doing short chapters for the past few ones. I have lost my ideas. Sorry...


	9. Exposure

Its back to when they are searching for Oruka.

Rin clenches his two fists together in disgust. Oruka is nowhere to be found... Rin feels ashamed of himself for letting Oruka be kidnapped by some dude. He should have been there for her like he always is. But wait... Something isn't right...

Rin stops running with the group. Everyone stops and turns to look at him. Haruka glares at Rin. "What are you doing?! We are wasting time!" Rin looks down. "Wasn't... Makoto with Oruka?" He can hear a slight chuckle come from Mamoru.

"You finally figured it out huh?" Rin stares at Mamoru with a confused gaze. 'What's this guy talking about? Makoto was taken too!', Rin thinks to himself. Haruka gasps. "Makoto was taken too! It must be the only reason why he wasn't there with Oruka."

Mamoru wipes the smirk of his face and sighs. He whispers to Kyuseishu. "I had thought they finally caught on to this. But I guess they are more stupider than they look." Kyuseishu looks back at the two boys talking out something. "I suppose that there isn't much time left for Oruka. With those two with us, time is escaping us." Mamoru grinds his shark like teeth. "Gah! How long are we going to keep this a secret?! We can't keep waiting for them to figure it out themselves! I have to tell them!"

Mamoru starts to move away from Kyuseishu. Before he gets even a inch away, Kyuseishu grabs Mamoru's shirt and lifts him up. "You know why we can't give anything away! Are you planing to risk Oruka's life, after all she has done for us, just because of the truth?!" Mamoru is struggling withing Kyuseishu's strong grasp. He has always been strong. But, he is choking Mamoru without even knowing it.

Mamoru is gasping for air. Kyuseishu is standing there not moving a muscle. He has a painful expression on his face. Rin and Haruka notice the commotion and run over to Kyuseishu. They grab him and try to push him. There strength together isn't enough, but Kyuseishu realizes what he has done and releases Mamoru and lets him fall to the ground.

Mamoru knows well what secret is keeping Oruka alive for the time being. If it is slipped out, Oruka's life could be over within a few hours. However, the longer they take to find her, the shorter her life is. Kyuseishu's is more closer to Oruka than Mamoru. Everything that has happened to Oruka, is slowly killing Kyuseishu from the inside. He is emotionally breaking down on the spot. Mamoru can't help but feel sad for his best friend.

Rin and Haruka turn and notice Kyuseishu on the ground as well as Mamoru. But when they look at Kyuseishu, his eyes are filled with tears. Mamoru doesn't know how to react in this situation. His mind is filled with decisions he could make and some he can't. However, the decisions he can't make, are the problem solving ones. Like how he can tell Haruka and Rin where Oruka is...

Mamoru opens his mouth and mutters something loud enough for anyone around to hear.

"Makoto..."


End file.
